Problem: My school's math club has 6 boys and 8 girls.  I need to select a team to send to the state math competition.  We want 6 people on the team.  In how many ways can I select the team without restrictions?
Explanation: With no restrictions, we are merely picking 6 students out of 14.  This is $\binom{14}{6} = \boxed{3003}$.